marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Planet Terry (Terry) (Earth-616)
; formerly Robota, Omnus | Relatives = Unnamed parents | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Ego the Living Planet; formerly mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Kree | PlaceOfBirth = Space Warp | Creators = Lennie Herman; Warren Kremer | First = Planet Terry Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Good luck flying, Robota! I have to go be a super hero. | Speaker = Planet Terry | QuoteSource = Drax Vol 1 7 | HistoryText = Planet Terry was an orphan on a quest to find his parents, officers on the spaceship Space Warp, who accidentally launched him off the craft. Thinking they had lost him forever, Terry's parents went on with their lives, unsuspecting that the ship and Terry, had, in fact, survived. While traveling trying to find his parents, Terry met Robota a servant robot that was disposed at a scrapyard after becoming outdated when a new model was released, Terry tells her his story, and wanting to still serve some purpose, she asks Terry if she can help him in his search for his parents, Terry agrees and they start traveling together. In their first time traveling together, Terry and Robota come across a small planetoid where they found Mr. Diggs, an old man that worked at the Spaceship Terry was born, and knew how he had gotten lost, after telling the story of how it all happened, he tells him he is sorry, but unfortunately he couldn't remember his parents names due to his old age, he then directs them to another crew member Squink the radioman, who was still part of the crew when he left, but he was now retired and usually passed most of his time at a Milktoast Malt Shop at an Asteroid, Terry and Robota decide to travel there. Upon arriving at the asteroid, while they were crossing a wooden log serving as a bridge in a small river they come across a giant alien called Omnus, Omnus was in a terrible mood, and was traveling in the opposite direction Robota and Terry were, he tells Terry to move, but Terry doesn't budge and this leads to Omnus attacking him, Terry dodges his attack, and he falls on the river that was full of alligators, Omnus panics telling them he couldn't fight all the alligators off alone, Robota jumps into the river and saves him, not worried about the alligators because she was a robot, Omnus thanks them, tells them he owes them his life, and leaves them alone. Terry and Robota finally arrive at the Shop where Squink was, Squink was having an altercation with the owner of the shop, who refused to serve him anything else since he had drunk enough, Squink doesn't accept that, and attacks the owner of the Malt Shop, the shop bodyguards notice the altercation and ask their boss if he needs help, he tells them he had enough of him causing trouble, and orders them to throw him to the alligators, Terry who was watching tries to stop them, but the owner tells the bodyguards to throw them to the river alongside Squink, at that time Omnus appears and saves them from the bodyguards, they escape with an unconscious Squink towards Terry ship, Omnus asks Terry if he could join them since he owed them, and he was probably in trouble after saving them anyway, so the three of them left the planet together along with Squink. Drax's Bounty Years later, Planet Terry alongside Cammi, was hired by Pip the Troll to bring Drax to him, Drax was traveling with a group of orphans he had saved, and was taking them to their parents, one of them was royalty, so there was a bounty for who rescued the child, Pip wanted the child so he could cash in that bounty, he didn't know which of the children was the right one, but he knew Drax was with them, so Terry and Cammi ended up abducting everyone, and bringing them to Pip, who later explained the situation to Drax. Ravagers Planet Terry, Cammi and Pip eventually joined the Ravagers, a band of mercenaries led by Yondu Udonta. The Ravagers became tangled with a group of refugees from a species that possessed the natural ability to materialize their prayers into diamonds, helping them move from planet to planet to evade Chargazel's Raiders, and they eventually settled on Ego the Living Planet. The Asgardians of the Galaxy stumbled into the Ravagers shortly before the Raiders caught up with them. Both teams worked together to repel the Raiders, and parted ways; the Ravangers remained on Ego while the Asgardians continued their way. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}